Pars pas
by MissNoxxy
Summary: Dormir avec un Mathieu alcoolisé n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'Antoine ait eu... (résumé bien nul ) Matoine guimauve.


**Hey !**

**Voici donc ma première vraie fiction, qui sera un petit Matoine tout mignon et rempli guimauve (traduction : amateurs de sang et d'action, passez votre chemin. Mais je vous aime quand même, hein).**

**Niveau inspiration, j'ai commencé cette fic sur un coup de tête, comme ça à la main, durant une heure de perm. Puis je l'ai continuée chez moi et tadaaa ! voilà le résultat ^^**

**Je remercie encore une fois Charlie (je présume qu'elle se reconnaîtra, car je ne sais absolument pas si elle a un compte FF, milles excuses) de m'avoir aidée à trouver un titre et à peaufiner le récit, en bref, de s'être improvisée beta lectrice ! **

**Et je vous laisse donc sur ce premier chapitre (qui a certes des allures d'OS mais qui n'en est pas un) et je vous dis :**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Les liens qui unissaient les présentateurs de SLG et What The Cut ?! étaient, nous le savons tous, plutôt obscurs aux yeux du public. De simples collègues, de bons amis, un peu plus pour les fangirls…<p>

Les deux YouTubers étaient en effet très proches, mais restaient de simples amis, buvant deux-trois bières chez eux ou au bar le plus proche à l'occasion, déconnant et souriant avec leurs fans, simulant un parfait petit couple bien cliché.

Jusque dans leurs conversations SMS, le grand brun poursuivait ce petit jeu. C'était étrange au début, puis c'était devenu drôle et au final, nos deux protagonistes avaient fini par s'habituer à ces surnoms mielleux et ces regards langoureux.

Pour aucun des deux une évolution dans leur relation n'était envisageable, c'était uniquement de l'ironie. Mais c'était sans compter Antoine et son tact légendaire.

Ils étaient chez lui, avec Mathieu, comme d'habitude. Un peu trop bourrés, comme d'habitude. Un pack de bières avait été vidé et un autre entamé depuis peu, et Antoine avait commencé à faire parler Richard comme une marionnette, ce qui faisait rire, à un volume sonore plutôt élevé, le plus petit. Ils étaient tous deux ronds comme des queues de pelles, donc je présume que ça ne vous surprendra même pas si je vous dis que Mathieu essayait de rouler une pelle à Samuel le Ventilateur.

Vers deux heures du matin, les deux commençaient à fatiguer. Ils avaient migré vers la chambre d'Antoine pour accéder à son PC (et donc à Twitter, quelle bonne idée…). Le petit chauve schizophrène aux yeux bleus (si c'est pas un surnom qui claque, ça) se leva, se dirigea vers le lit et, titubant, finit par trébucher sur une bouteille vide qui trainait là. Il s'écroula lamentablement sur le lit, la tête dans les oreillers de son ami qui eut un rire moqueur.

« Hé ben, on n'est même pas passé à la partie sans vêtements que tu marches déjà pas droit ! » ricana-t-il.

Sa seule réponse fut un magnifique doigt d'honneur plein de tendresse et un soupir exaspéré étouffé par les coussins.

La grande asperge chevelue sembla néanmoins reprendre son sérieux bien vite, ayant d'un seul coup l'air beaucoup moins saoul :

«- Mat' ?

- Mmmmh ? fit ledit Mat'.

- Tu… Comptes dormir ici ? J'veux dire, squatter mon lit ?

- Mouais, pourquoi pas. T'façon, j'ai la force d'une veille huitre, j'pourrais plus bouger pendant les 8 prochaines heures, alors autant que ça soit à côté de toi choupinou.

- Nan mais t'es con, si tu somnole déjà à moitié, j'te laisse et je vais dans le canapé.

- Beuh non, râla Mathieu, reste. On est bien, là. Juste toi et moi.

- … Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est de l'ironie, là… »

Pour toute réponse, le visage de son ami émergea d'entre les draps froissés, un sourire tendre et sincère d'une oreille à l'autre.

Antoine déglutit avec difficulté. _Ooookay… Normal. _Leur petit jeu de couple n'était jamais allé aussi loin. _Bon, ça va. C'est qu'une nuit, rien de plus. C'est pas comme si on allait…_

« Bon, tu te ramènes ? intervint Mathieu, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. »

Résigné, notre Antoine national ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ne contrôlant plus vraiment ses membres, il ne prit pas le soin d'enlever ne serait-ce que son jean la situation, déjà bien assez gênante, ne l'aurait été que d'avantage. Il avança à petits pas prudents vers son lit, avant de s'y assoir tellement lentement qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller quelqu'un qui y dormirait.

« Allez, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. »

_Haha, facile à dire. C'est quoi ton trip Mat'..? _

Son ami semblait tenir particulièrement à sa présence à ses côtés, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Avant de s'installer pour de bon, il prévint Mathieu :

« Je te le dis, si tu ronfles ou que tu me prends pour une peluche, je migre dans le salon..! » tenta-t-il en une vaine touche d'humour qui ne sembla qu'apeurer son ami.

Il finit par s'étaler sur les couvertures, à mi-chemin entre gêne et plaisir de pouvoir enfin s'allonger. Mais alors qu'il remontait le drap sur ses jambes… _Oh bordel de merde._

Mathieu venait d'entourer son torse de ses grands bras et s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Wowowoh, tu fous quoi là ?! »

Le plus petit fermait fortement ses paupières. De sa main droite, il attrapa un pan du tee-shirt d'Antoine et le serra dans son poing, si fort que se jointures en blanchirent. Il avait l'air tout bonnement terrifié. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Antoine essaya de se redresser, mais son ami le retenait fermement contre le matelas et il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal au dos.

_Nom de Dieu mais il va me lâcher oui !_

« OH MAT' ! STOP ! »

Quand il entendit son ami crier ainsi, Mathieu desserra son étreinte, et toujours sans libérer son otage, il vint se blottir tel un chaton contre son torse.

«… Veux… veux pas que tu partes..! » balbutia-t-il entre deux reniflements.

_Hein ?_

Antoine ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir !

« - Mais je vais pas partir, couillon ! murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais où on pouvait lire un certain agacement.

- Tu… vas… rester avec moi ?

- Ben oui ! Où veux-tu que j'aille ?...

- Je… je… je pensais que… » fit Mathieu, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

Son ami l'entoura à son tour de ses grands bras, pour le calmer. Il soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien, au chaud et protégé…

Mathieu tremblait légèrement. Il tenta de s'expliquer :

« Moi je croyais que tu ne voulais pas rester… et que tu allais partir au milieu de la nuit… Un truc comme ça… Tu… tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?... »

_Qu'est-ce que qui que… quoi ...?_

« Hein.. ? Ben si mais… Enfin non, pas comme ça, pas comme les fangirls nous voient, hein ! Mais bien sûr que si je t'aime comme ami. Et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de me barrer sur le canapé dès que tu serais endormi..! Je ne suis pas fourbe à ce point ! Enfin si… Mais pas avec toi ! »

Mathieu eut un petit sourire.

« Allez, dormons maintenant » reprit Antoine. « On a amplement besoin de sommeil, toi comme moi… »

Il fallait _vraiment _qu'ils arrêtent ces soirées bières à volonté.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilou, en espérant que cela vous ait plu. Z'avez vu, j'ai eu la décence de ne pas mettre de cliffhanger… <strong>

**Je ne vous donne aucune date pour la suite, je vais essayer d'installer un rythme de 1 chapitre tous les trois jours mais pour ça, il faut que je prenne de l'avance sur deux-trois chapitres. Mais pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez la suite ^^**

**Je sais que vous me faites moyen confiance par rapport à ma première fiction publiée, mais je crois que j'ai voulu viser trop haut et que je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'intégrer, d'apprendre de celles qui ont plus d'expérience que moi.**

**J'ai appris de mon erreur et maintenant j'essaierai de toujours demander conseil au fandom avant de me lancer dans un projet. Parce qu'après tout, nous sommes plutôt unies, même carrément unies, et ce serait con de tout gâcher en se la jouant solo.**

**Bref.**

**Je vais vous laisser, parce que c'est bien beau de faire de grands discours mais il faudrait pas que ça devienne plus long que la fic x)**

**Donc je vous dis zoubis, merci une énième fois à Charlie et à la prochaine bande de PANDAS ! ^^**

***MissNoxxy***


End file.
